It is known that when it is required to process documents which are of a type not allowing the address to be written on it (format, quality of paper, paper already completely printed on, personalized document, etc...), it is impossible to use a window envelope.
Up till now, to send these documents, only a manual operation was possible, the documents being folded and inserted into a personalized envelope addressed to the addressee of the document.